fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Felicia/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Felicia (Fates) Summoned * "My name is Felicia. I'm one of the very best maids from the Kingdom of—! Whoa! Sorry. Dropped my tea tray." Home * "The outfits for the Order of Heroes are great. I love the fluttery white capes! Wish I could try one on." * "Several of us back home have been in charge of looking after our master, Corrin. There's me—the maid—and my slightly older twin sister, and... who else? Oh yes, Gunter!" * "I do my best to carry a tea tray with poise and elegance. But, uh... I'll drop it every time!" * "So nice that you look out for us. I'd like to do some patrols too. I wouldn't mess it up—promise!" * "I'm not the best at making tea, but I'll make you some if you want. I... I hope you like it bitter!" * "Hello! You know who asked me to stop by and say hello? It was Friend! And now... I've said it twice!" (Greeting from friend) * "Oh! I'm so glad I found you! Here, take this! I made you a pot of tea! It's basically a miracle! Don't laugh—it took me 14 tries! Here, taste some! ...So, how is it? You like it?! I'm so relieved! I've finally been able to do SOMETHING to repay you. I'm such a klutz, but you're always so understanding and kind. I wanted to thank you for that. I've been working hard to be a good help to you, and I promise to keep doing my best!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * *nervous laugh* * "Everyone in the Order of Heroes is so elegant. Oh, that's nice." * "I'll be sure to wake everyone up, first thing in the morning. You can count on it." * "Did you know that I'm from the Ice Tribe of my world? Now you do!" * "Oh no! I broke another plate!" * "M-my master is an absolutely wonderful person!" Map * "Okay!" * "Whoa." * "Ready!" Level Up * "I think I deserve a raise!" (5-6 stats up) * "Does this please you?" (3-4 stats up) * "Whoa, sorry... Flubbed that." (1-2 stats up) * "Happy to have this new power! I'll use it to do my best." (new skill learned) Critical/Skill *"For my master!" *"Didn't expect that, did you?" *"You're just a stain!" *"No mercy! Not from me!" Defeat *"I'm sorry...!" Felicia (A Season for Picnics) Summoned * "I-I'm Felicia! Nice to meet you. I'm a properly trained maid, so leave the lunches to me!" Home * "I may not be good in the kitchen, but I pulled out all the stops to make lunch for today. Let's eat it together!" * "Woah! Did you eat something that doesn't agree with you? Let's go sit in the shade." * "I may be of the Ice Tribe, but I long for warm, sunny days. I just want to relax in a sunbeam with my sister!" * "You were looking a little tired, so I made you some tea! Uh...now you look even worse." * "The scenery here is breathtaking...Blue skies, beautiful flowers. It's all so peaceful. I love it" * "I've brought lunch! I made it just for you—Friend asked!" (Greeting from friend) * "Where am I? I've gone and gotten myself lost again...when all I wanted was to share this lunch. Oh, Kiran! Is that you? What are you doing here? You're looking for me? That's...that's so sweet! *sniffle* I'm so grateful to you for putting up with all my clumsiness. I suppose it's a little late in the day to eat now, isn't it? Don't worry-I'll make something nice soon!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Oh." * "♪Hm-hm-hmm... Picnic, picnic!♪" * "I wish we could share a nice picnic lunch like this every day..." * "I'm great at maid stuff, so leave the picnic prep to me!" * "Oh no! I didn't spill, did I?" * "Woah! Sorry, dropped my tea tray." * "I did my best. I hope everything turned out all right!" * "Everyone says my cooking is to die for...and then they laugh..." Map * "Picnic time!" * "Yummy!" * "♪Hmm-hm-hmm...♪" Level Up * "No matter the dish, leave it to me! I'm a first-rate maid. It's what I do!" (5-6 stats up) * "That lunch sure was tasty, wasn't it." (3-4 stats up) * "Urgh… I think that the meat was...a touch underdone..." (1-2 stats up) * "You didn't have to go to the trouble, but I'm happy that I can help out even more now!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I'll straighten this up!" * "Eat this!" * "Clear your plate!" * "Here's your meal!" Defeat * "Down for a nap..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes